


My Archangel

by deangirl_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deangirl_67/pseuds/deangirl_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel shows up at the bunker after 4 years of silence and finds Sam having fun.</p><p>//Idk i suck at summaries//</p><p>//I made this story for my wattpad and thought i'd put it here//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the bunker, Sammy was sitting in his room reading and old book he found in the library. Dean and Castiel were out getting a beer... as far as Sam knew and that was as far as he was willing to go. Whatever his bother did with his angel was his buisiness. His angel. Sam wished he could have that. But there wasn't an angel alive who liked him, let alone loved him. All but one hated him and his past, Castiel.

Well there was another, but he was gone. Sam was constantly thinking of Gabriel, he really missed him and who could blame him, Gabe was adorable. I mean yea sure he tormented the boys, but in the end he saved them, he died for them.

"Damn it!" Sam said as he closed his book and set it down he got up then started to pace the room, like he did every night when he thought of Gabriel, he would do it until his head and feet hurt and he fell asleep. "Why did you leave us Gabe? We miss you." He looked at his mirror and sighed.

His mind ponders over Gabe and his crazy, egotistical,... perfect, attitude. "Wait what?!" Sam looked at the mirror with a shocked expression. He didn't like Gabriel, not like that. Gabe was always so big headed and he was such a smart ass and Sam hated him for making him repeat Dean's death for Chuck knows how long... but he was there when they needed him.

WHY?! Why was he just now figuring out how important Gabe was to him. "God Damn Gabe you are such a JERK! Why did you have to go and die?! Why did you challenge Lucifer?!" He falls on the bed. "I needed you... i loved you."

Sam decides that maybe he wont go to bed this time and forget about all of this until the next day. No he was going to think of his angel, all the good that he had in him. He was going to go to bed this time smiling like a goofball because he was thinking of his angel. His Archangel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shows up at the bunker after 4 years of silence and finds Sam having fun.
> 
> //Idk i suck at summaries//
> 
> //I made this story for my wattpad and thought i'd put it here//

This is actually very nice Sam thought, its nice to just think of Gabe without breaking down and crying.

What was Gabe, Gabe was an angel, not just any angel though he was an Archangel, he was a special kind with beautiful wings that reflected his beautiful golden eyes. Sam has never seen them but he could guarantee that they were breathtaking.

And his smirk, the one he gave when he had the boys right where he wanted them. Or how when he was proud of his work and he would give that sly smile. Sam wished he could just kiss those lips, just once, he would be so happy to taste the sweetness of Gabriel and all those candies he loves to eat so much.

Sam smiled, just thinking of Gabe made him so happy… in more ways than one. He could feel himself grow just slightly. But he didn’t need that, right now he needed to remember the angel.

What else was there to Gabe, oh his height, the way he was so short yet so adorable when he stands next to the boys. The almighty Archangel looks so small compared to them, but he could seriously kick some tail. Out of all vessels that could have taken Gabriel. Oh well to each his own Sam thought.

That made Sam think about how he could hold the smaller man in his arms and just caress him. Who cares that Gabe was stronger, his height just made Sam happy.

Well now Sammy was getting considerably aroused from all this, he shifted his weight a bit and mewled at the feeling in his pants. He couldn't take it, he unzipped his pants and released his aching erection.

“Oh wow.” Sam was surprised he was hard from the thought of him. He went for the bottle of lube that Dean had put in the drawer, saying something like, “You never know, Sammy.”, well right now he did know and he needed it. He sifted through his underwear drawer until he found the little bottle. He squeezed a good sized amount onto his palm and replaced the bottle.

Sam gripped himself and winced at the cold feeling of his hand. He started to jerk and ever so slightly push himself over the edge.

“Aah Gabe! Oohh!” he groaned as he sped up his hand. He was so close he could just feel the heat rising in his stomach. His moans were so erotic and his back arched with a perfect curve. He was so close.

“SAMMY?!” Shit! Dean was back. Sammy relaxed a bit and tried to hide as fast as he could, with slick hands and a huge hard-on. “Hey Sammy we found something i think you’re gonna like.” Dean slowly opened the door and just in time as Sam wiped his hands.

“Yea what did you find?” Really Dean interrupt me why don’t you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shows up at the bunker after 4 years of silence and finds Sam having fun.
> 
> //Idk i suck at summaries//
> 
> //I made this story for my wattpad and thought i'd put it here//

"Yea what did you find?" Really Dean interrupt me why don't you.

"Well if you want to see then you’re gonna have to come to the kitchen.”Sam ponders, he still hadn't cummed and his groin was hurting so bad, and if he just got up then Dean would notice and point it out as a joke. No he couldn't do that.

“Oh come on Dean, do I really need to get up and leave my comfort for something that won’t amuse me in the slightest.” Then he heard someone walking over towards his room, he thought i was probably just Castiel. Then He heard the most beautiful sound ever.

“Aw come on Samsquatch, am I really not not that amusing? Really?” GABRIEL?! But how could it be, no this must be fake, what was going on. Sam made that cute little confused face he always makes and looked at Dean for an answer.

"Heh ya got me little brother. He Just showed up on the drive over here." Gabe comes into full vision in the doorway right by Dean and looks at Sam, oh those beautiful eyes.

"Hey what can I say, it seems like this place is pretty blocked off, I had to find a way back to my favorite toys." That made Sam blush a very bright red. His 'favorite toys'? In what ways?

"You ok, Sammy?"

"Huh? Y-yea i'm good"

"Oh you are beyond ok aren't you, Samsquatch?" Gabe gave him a suggestive look. Sam hitched his breath and watched Gabe turn his attention to the older brother.

"Hey I hung with you guys already, mind if I stay here with Samantha." Cue bitchface.

"Yea sure me and Cas are gonna leave again just stopped by for food." Dean leaves Gabe and Sam to go back to his angel. There was an awkward silence that filled the room as both of them waited to hear the bunker doors close. Waiting... waiting... and closed.

"Sooo Sammy how have you been?" Sam shifts in his spot. Oh, he felt that one.

"Very good. What about you? Didn't you die?"

"Gave up on me that easily. Aw i'm heartbroken." He smiles softly and looks at how much Sam is squirming. "So do you want my help or not?"

"With?"

"With little Sam." Sam's face dropped. Did he know? How? When? His face burned up as he turned away.

"Chill Sammy. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what you were doing. That and how do you think I found out where you guys were?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it is very hard to ignore your name being moaned over and over, by a Winchester no less." Sam nods his head in agreement, Trickster here had a point.

"Uhm s-sorry about uh you know, that."

"Never said I didn't like it. Now answer the question want some help or should I go?" Sam thought it through, he already knows so whats the harm in letting him have his way. But he is an angel, it's enough that he was jacking off to him of all people.

"Never mind don't answer, I got this." Gabriel closed the door and locked it tight. He walked over to Sam, who still refused to look him in the eye, and kneeled by the bed. He moved Sam's hands that were still covering himself and went to undo the pants.

"Y-you don't h-have to do that Gabe."

"I want to." Sam finally looked just in time to see him finish undoing his pants. Who was he to stop an angel from having his way.


End file.
